


Day Four: The Babysitter

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Everything is consensual, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostate Milking, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord, it’s all pretend though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149
Collections: Not here for the plot, Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Four: The Babysitter

“The younglings went down without a complaint, Mr. Jinn. They were perfectly behaved tonight,” Obi-Wan smiled cheerily from his perch on the bar stool.

“Excellent,” Qui-Gon nodded as he waved the door closed behind him and shrugged off his robe. 

Obi-Wan went back to reading, patiently waiting for Qui-Gon to call him an air taxi. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him just before hands pushed at his pants. At first he jumped, but then tried to stand so the pants could be removed. Qui-Gon pulled him back down. 

“There’s no time for that,” Qui-Gon’s hushed voice made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. 

Obi-Wan settled back into the chair, curious to see what Qui-Gon was planning. The man was surprising him with how well he took to these games. He knew that Qui-Gon only went along initially to humor him, but he could see Qui-Gon enjoying and even losing himself in the pretense. 

Qui-Gon shoved his pants down and had him lift his hips just enough to slide them under the curve of his ass, leaving his cheeks exposed. Obi-Wan turned to look at him questioningly. 

“I don’t think now’s the best time for a spanking, Mr. Jinn,” he batted his lashes coyly, “We shouldn’t wake the younglings.”

“I fully agree,” Qui-Gon kissed the tip of his nose and then his lips before pulling away, “Keep your eyes forward.”

Obi-Wan pivoted so he was straight in his chair and resisted the urge to press back against the firm, powerful body behind him. An excited shiver went down his spine. Qui-Gon giving orders like this never failed to stir something inside of him. 

Slick fingers suddenly brushed against him. Obi-Wan jerked. His buttocks were not the only thing exposed. 

A single finger pressed into his hole. Obi-Wan gasped. He hadn’t prepared himself today. There had only been enough time to get himself into the chair before Qui-Gon arrived. 

“So _tight_ ,” Qui-Gon groaned as he worked his finger inside, wiggling it to encourage the muscles to relax. He added a second one. It was a much faster pace than they usually did, but Obi-Wan loosened easily due to the rampant fucking from the last few days. 

Still-- there was a scenario to uphold.

“Mr Jinn!” Obi-Wan protested as he tried to squirm away.

An arm of iron wrapped around his waist and held him in place as those fingers scissored inside of him. 

“Just stay still for me,” Qui-Gon said lightly despite his restraining grip, “Be good,” 

“But I-” Obi-Wan’s voice broke into a moan as warm lips trailed a wet path down his neck. 

Stars, it was easy to believe that he was helpless to Qui-Gon’s whims, and it was karking amazing. His cock twitched in his pants. The still-fastened waistband was stretched taut over his crotch. That was going to be a problem soon. 

A third finger shoved its way into his hole. This one burned as it stretched him wider, but _Force_ , the pain went straight to his cock. He angled his head to bare more of his neck to Qui-Gon. 

“That’s it,” Qui-Gon licked along the shell of his ear then kissed that sensitive spot just behind the lobe. “Open for me.” 

“Yes, Mr Jinn,” Obi-Wan made little breathy moans each time Qui-Gon fucked his fingers into him. He was usually too self-conscious about making noises like this during sex, but somehow, throwing himself into a role-play removed that insecurity. Some of it was still faked for effect, but a lot of it was a welcome release for him. 

“A-ah, Ah!” The datapad fell from Obi-Wan’s hands when Qui-Gon drove his fingers into his prostate. His vision went hazy for a second as his entire body sparked with scorching pleasure. Obi-Wan knew that he was capable of remaining silent, but it was such a relief to be able to cry out freely. 

Qui-Gon perfectly nailed that spot again on the next two thrusts then nipped at the base of Obi-Wan’s throat.

 _Fuck_ , his cock was now straining against his pants. It hurt, but Obi-Wan still bucked his hips up, trying to ride Qui-Gon’s fingers. The arm around his waist locked down, making him unable to do anything but take each deep, merciless thrust to his prostate. All too soon, Obi-Wan felt a familiar pressure building to the point of explosion. 

“Qui-Gon, I’m going to come,” he blurted out in a panic and grabbed at Qui-Gon’s arm.

“Mr. Jinn,” Qui-Gon corrected with a particularly brutal thrust, “And good.” 

Those fingers plunged in one more time. The waistband cut down viciously into his hard cock, and Obi-Wan’s vision whited out. He heard himself scream, and then there was nothing but intense, incapacitating pleasure. 

It took a moment for him to regain his senses. The strain in his crotch was gone, but his pants were now wet with his come. Qui-Gon’s arm was still around him, keeping him upright on the high stool.

And Qui-Gon’s thick cock was rapidly pumping in and out of his barely exposed hole. 

Obi-Wan bonelessly collapsed back against Qui-Gon and limply dropped his head back onto his shoulder. The breath from Qui-Gon’s sharp moans huffed into his hair. 

“You were taking too long to open,” Qui-Gon said hoarsely, “I needed you to relax quickly.”

A weak hum was all Obi-Wan could manage in response. Prostate orgasms always had a longer recovery period for him. His tingling body pliantly jostled with each rough jab from Qui-Gon. His hole still felt tight around Qui-Gon’s cock in this position, being unable to spread his legs. Thankfully, Qui-Gon now avoided his oversensitive prostate. 

He rutted into Obi-Wan for a few minutes more, then spilled into him with a long groan. 

“Very good,” Qui-Gon whispered and kissed Obi-Wan’s temple. 

Obi-Wan was still unsteady, but he managed to not topple over when Qui-Gon pulled out and drew his arm away. Insistent hands were back at his pants. This time hurriedly pulling them back up, over his sore and leaking hole. 

“That taxi should be here by now,” Qui-Gon gently patted his rump and help him off the stool, obviously about to send him home in pants soiled from both their come. 

Obi-Wan felt a feeble twinge in his exhausted cock. He had no idea this one was going to be so kriffing hot. 

“I’ll need you the same time next week,” Qui-Gon escorted him as he stiffly walked to the door, waved it open, and gently guided Obi-Wan into the hall. 

“Yes, Mr Jinn,” Obi-Wan dumbly nodded as he finally got a full look at Qui-Gon. The other man’s face was a little flushed, but he still looked perfectly put together. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan desperately wanted to cover his soaked crotch with one hand and the dampening material over his aching ass with the other, but he just stood there dazed. 

Qui-Gon returned his nod and took a single step back into the hotel room. 

“And I’ll expect you to be fully prepared next week,” Qui-Gon’s eyes were hard as the door slid shut between them, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the empty hallway.

He blinked and glanced around. The heat in his face let him know that his cheeks were undoubtedly a flaming red. His pants were uncomfortably sticking to his skin, and a drop of Qui-Gon’s come was running down the back of his leg. He shuddered.

The turbolift at the end of the hall dinged. 

Adrenaline slammed through Obi-Wan as he tried to collect his wits enough to mask himself with the Force. 

The turbolift doors were just opening when the door in front of him swished open, and he was tugged back inside, safe from the view of questioning eyes. 

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. A tender hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“I forgot to pay you?” Qui-Gon offered half-heartedly.

Obi-Wan snorted, and he felt Qui-Gon’s chest also rumbling with laughter against his cheek. 

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon probed at him through the Force. His gentle concern trickled through their bond. 

A fond smile crossed Obi-Wan’s lips. He tilted his head back, grabbed Qui-Gon’s collar, and pulled the tall man down to him for a kiss.


End file.
